


Eat Your Fill

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Name Change, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Linhilde returns to find her wife more than a bit caught up in several kinds of earthly indulgence, and is more than happy to join right in.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt, Linhilde





	Eat Your Fill

**Author's Note:**

> this originated as a fic for another ship but I'm giving into the brainworms for "but what if lin was a girl" Au and she loves her wife hapi

“Hapi?” Linhilde asks, her voice filling with a tone of bewilderment rarely heard from the composed scholar. This being due to the fact that upon coming home to her wife, she is confronted with quite a few unexpected sights that she must now process.

Hapi glances up nonchalantly, a cannoli hanging out of her mouth as she lays reclined on the right side of their shared king bed. Next to her, a whole plate of more pastries sits on a large plate, all but teetering on the edge while the whole left side of the bed is currently empty. But despite how much Linhilde herself loves sweets, this is not what intrigues Linhilde the most.

“You know—” Hapi mutters through her food. “You could have knocked.”

“I do not recall you ever having an issue with my arriving unannounced,” Linhilde replies, her eyes promptly wandering down the contours of Hapi’s body.

Hapi is lying against their lavish pillows, wearing no clothing at all. Some cream from her pastry slides down her cheek and drips onto her breasts. This could be easily seen to if Hapi had a free hand at the moment, however. At present, Hapi’s right hand buried in the platter of cannoli, searching for a new one even as the one in her mouth is hardly half eaten. Her other hand—

“Ahh~” Hapi moans and the pastry falls from her lips, bouncing off her chin, smearing powdered sugar and cream down her chest before it skitters over her stomach and onto the bed. Hapi’s eyes follow the treat sadly, but the motions of her left hand doesn’t stop.

Hapi’s legs are spread wide, in full view of Linhilde. The fingers of her right hand at the moment currently circle her clit, the stimulation causing her hips the shudder and jerk back against her hand.

Hapi lets out a mewl, her eyes falling closed from the pleasure brought by her fingers, her right hand for some reason abandoning the plate and now padding around aimlessly for the half-eaten cannoli.

Despite how entranced Linhilde is, she manages to tear her eyes away place her personal belongings on a nearby table. She takes off her coat and boots and strides over to her wife’s side.

Linhilde sits on the edge of their bed and leans over, picking up the cannoli and helpfully placing it back into Hapi’s mouth.

“mfanks Linny—mf…” Hapi says, her eyes fluttering open briefly before the joint pleasure of the pastry on her tongue and her hand between her legs cause her to close her eyes and moan again.

Linhilde’s lips purse as her breathing starts to pick up in pace. There is no time for logic, nor even for basic questions. If Hapi had been merely lying there pleasuring herself, that alone would have been enough to shake the exhaustion from Linhilde’s body.

Linhilde’s lips spread into a small grin. “I dare say Hapi. I appear to be quite overdressed for this occasion.”

Hapi finishes the cannoli and then looks back up at Linhilde while licking her lips. “No occasion. I just happened to also get horny when I was already hungry.”

“But on the contrary,” Linhilde leans in a little closer. “Now that I am here, there is no need for you to stretch yourself thin multitasking,” Linhilde then places one hand on Hapi’s quivering thigh. “I am more than willing to assist you.”

Hapi smirks. “If you want to eat me, or the cannoli,” she says, grabbing one pastry and suddenly holding it to Linhilde’s lips. “Be my guest, both are on offer.”

Even with how alluring Hapi I as always, even with how Linhilde longs to be the one plunging her fingers between Hapi’s legs, how she wants to bury her face in Hapi’s soft breasts, the fragrant pastry placed so close to Linhilde’s nose suddenly took a hold of her senses.

Hapi knows far too well, both Linhilde’s love of sweets, and how she so often neglects to eat when so absorbed in her work. And so Hapi looks at Linhilde expectantly. The hand between her legs has slowed for the moment as she watches Linhilde watch the pastry.

Despite the overwhelming temptation, Linhilde still has her priorities. “I do believe that I will indulge, however,“ she turns away and stands up from the bed.

Linhilde then sets to ridding herself of her clothing as quickly as possible. While Linhilde has no care to wether or not her clothes become ruined, allowing Hapi to be the only one unclothed between them is unthinkable.

Linhilde’s waist coat, blouse, skirt and leggings all fall to the floor in quick succession. Hapi has leaned back again, her eyes trained on Linhilde. Hapi seems to have elected to just eat the previously offered cannoli herself, all the while her hand continues to massage regularly between her legs.

Linhilde cannot help but smirk and she stretches her arms briefly above her head, watching Hapi’s eyes follow the fall of Linhilde’s generous bosom. “You look as though you might want to devour me in return,” Linhilde remarks as she strides forward and crawls up onto the bed.

“You better help me finish these off, so I don’t end up completely full,”

Linhilde lies down along Hapi’s left side, already feeling the heat of arousal building deep within her. Linhilde frankly does not even know where to start. But when Hapi goes to cram another cannoli into her mouth with both hands, Linhilde takes her chance.

She places both hands flat across Hapi’s stomach and leans in, immediately going to lick the melted cream and smeared sugar from Hapi’s breasts. Hapi lets out a delighted squeal deep in her throat, her hips bucking into the air as Linhilde drags her mouth along Hapi’s skin. Linhilde is nothing if not meticulous, especially in matters such as this. Her left hand traces down to rest on Hapi’s thigh, right hand cupping around the breast that was just cleaned by her eager tongue.

“How do I taste?” Hapi asks.

Linhilde licks her lips and grins. “Delicious, but I am far from satisfied,” she says, finally sliding her fingers between Hapi’s dripping folds.

Hapi moans through the food still in her mouth. “Fthere’s mfore where fthat cfame from!”

Hapi has clearly shoved yet another pastry in her mouth and this causes Linhilde to pop her head up, placing both elbows on either side of Hapi’s head, fixing her face with a pout. “What happened to offering some of the sweets to me?”

“Sure,” Hapi says after swallowing. She then grabs one more and places it between her teeth. “Coom an geeeit” she says, and Linhilde needs no further invitation.

Linhilde then darts forward and snaps at the pastry, managing to get about half into her mouth before the shell cracks and more cream falls onto Hapi’s chest. It is delicious, and the rich flavour sends a shudder down to her very core. Hapi grabs for another but Linhilde beats her to it, swiping her own cannoli and all but cramming it into her mouth all at once. By now, Linhilde’s lips are coated with cream, bits of shell and crumbs scattering down across Hapi below her.

Linhilde’s face dips down and she ravenously puts her mouth to Hapi’s face, licking and sucking to clean up all the cream and crumbs from her skin.

Hapi giggles and reaches out her hands to grab onto her wife. Her hands dart out to greedily squeeze Linhilde’s breasts, causing her to let out another moan.

Soon enough, Hapi’s skin is mostly clean and the rest of the pastries are nearly forgotten. Linhilde moves to straddle one of Hapi’s thighs, grinding untilHapi is more than aware of how aroused Linhilde has become in return. Hapi herself starts desperately seeking friction against the leg that Linhilde presses against Hapi’s vulva.

Linhilde slides her left hand to the underside of Hapi’s thigh, lifting to spread Hapi’s legs wide. Linhilde lets out a low moan, moving her knee up next to Hapi’s lower body, finally sliding her vulva up to meet Hapi’s, their quivering wetnesses meeting with a deeply salacious sound.

“Mhhnnn—Linny!” Hapi moans, squeezing Linhilde’s breasts a little too hard and causing her to yelp.

“Hapi—” Linhilde grunts, bracing herself against the bed. “Let me help you bathe latter.”

Hapi whimpers, quickly being overwhelmed by the sensation of her clit being engulfed by Linhilde’s soft folds. “Yeah, sure…” she gasps, her breasts bouncing freely as she slams her hips back into Linhilde’s. With one hand holding their hips together, the other rubs along Hapi’s breasts, smearing the bits of food all across her skin while her mouth can at the moment not quite reach.

Linhilde’s back arches as she crests into ecstasy with cream and saliva still trailing down her chin, and now even to her own breasts. Hapi follows soon after, an absolute mess but not caring in the slightest. She cums, but doesn’t let go. Linhilde, in her state of euphoria collapses, allowing Hapi to roll her over. Hapi now lies flat on top of Linhilde, their chests sticking together as they both pant and desperately try to recover.

“Hapi? What are you—” Linhilde’s words are cut off by yet another pastry in her mouth. She looks up at Hapi, surprise in her eyes, but sees only in her wife’s eyes unadulterated hunger.

“I swear...” Hapi pants. “If I eat another one, I am going to be sick,“ she says, moving her hand away so that Linhilde can eat the pastry on her own. “I think it’s my turn to indulge.”

Linhilde nods and finishes the pastry with a moan escaping her lips just after. “Hapi....”

“But first, I need....” Hapi’s head lulls against Linhilde’s shoulder. “Orgasms are so exhausting.”

“Do you have to nap right there? We are still absolutely—” Hapi however shows no intention of moving from their current position. Linhilde decides to cease her complaints for the moment. At the moment, the absolutely revolting level of stickiness between them actually feels...nice? Linhilde doesn’t mind as much as she otherwise might, the thick coating of now almost completely melted and congealed sugar and flour mingled with their sweat. “Please, can we bathe?”

“In a bit,” Hapi replies, moving her lips closer so that their cream-covered lips hover close together. “But I’m still gonna devour you,” she mutters before finally pulling their lips together in a sickly-sweet kiss.

Linhilde moans and wraps her arms around Hapi’s lower back. “Be my guest,” Linhilde mutters.


End file.
